


Waffles

by StarrySkies282



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: A surprise Visit, Blueberries, Danvers-Rambeau family, Domestic Fluff, F/F, How Do I Tag, My excuse to write 1000 words about waffles, Waffles, carol can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Yep, I know, this title is so original, but I honestly couldn’t think of anything else. I wanted to write something more lighthearted, I guess just to de-stress after Endgame.So, here you go, hope you guys enjoy x





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I know, this title is so original, but I honestly couldn’t think of anything else. I wanted to write something more lighthearted, I guess just to de-stress after Endgame.  
> So, here you go, hope you guys enjoy x

There was a stillness in the air, save for the sound of a few birds that Carol startled when she landed in the back yard as the sun began to rise.

She made her way across the grass, along the all too familiar path to the house, her very blood singing at the thought of seeing her two favourite people again.

 

The spare key was still under the plant pot, where Maria had always kept it, making Carol smile at being able to remember such a small, familiar detail about this life of hers on Earth. Because this return was different from the last. This time she knew where she was coming to.

The house was just as she remembered it, despite not knowing exactly how much time had passed since her last visit. Maria’s work boots and Monica’s sneakers were lined up by the door, and Carol didn’t hesitate to add her own boots to the line.

The calendar hanging in the hall told her it was a Sunday, which meant both Monica and Maria would be home. It also showed her she had been gone for almost two months. Two months.

_Well, it’s better than six years. And at least this time I have my memory_ , she told herself.

Her stomach growled, as though in time with her thoughts: what better way to surprise Maria and Monica than with breakfast. Mainly because Maria had always been wary of Carol’s cooking. That much Carol could remember.

_But first, to change out of this uniform_.

She went silently up the stairs, avoiding the fifth step that she knew creaked horrendously and showered away all the space muck and dust before changing into one of Maria’s old US airforce sweatshirts and a pair of jeans.

Back downstairs in the kitchen, she surveyed the contents of the fridge and cupboards. Thankfully, they had everything she needed so there was no need for an awkward five am trip to the local store where Carol would have to break in silently, get what she needed, leave money on the counter and hope she didn’t trip the alarm system, which she had totally not done before.

“Flour, eggs, milk...” she hummed to herself, emptying them into the largest mixing bowl she could find and whisking. Despite what others may have said, she was not a _complete_ lost cause in the kitchen.

Leaving the batter to stand, she hunted through the cupboards for the waffle maker, which was suspiciously tucked away right at the back of a cupboard, leading Carol to believe Maria hadn’t made waffles in quite some time...

Carol smirked; if there was one thing she was better than Maria at, it was waffles.

While the waffle griddle heated, Carol went about slicing up strawberries and washing blueberries. She found a rather large jug of maple syrup on a shelf in the fridge, and added a generous amount along with the blueberries into a small saucepan, leaving it to simmer away while she turned her attention back to the waffle griddle which had started to sizzle.

 

***

 

Monica stirred and stretched, breathing in the smell of the blueberry syrup that had travelled upstairs.

_Strange_ , she thought, _mum’s hardly ever up this early on a Sunday_.

In that way, Monica took after Carol: she was always up early.

So Monica went to investigate the out-of-character behaviour of her mother.

Carol heard the footsteps coming and smiled to herself.

It was not Maria in the kitchen.

 

“Auntie Carol!”

“Hey lieutenant, hows it going?”

“When did you get back?”

“This morning, I didn’t want to wake you, so...”

“Are those going to be waffles?” Interrupted Monica, a look of glee spreading across her face.

“Yep. I’m about to start making them, would you mind whipping this cream?” Asks Carol, passing Monica a bowl and whisk.

“Sure,” says Monica, basking in the happiness of having Carol back again, and taking the bowl from her as Carol hunts for a ladle.

However despite her capabilities at waffle-making, Carol was not completely at home in the kitchen, and in her hunt for a ladle, managed to dislodge the entire utensil drawer from the cabinet, bringing it crashing to the floor.

“Damn it, that’ll wake Maria,” curses Carol, while Monica sits at the counter giggling.

And sure enough, Maria appears moments later. But it wasn’t the crash that woke her...

She too had been awoken by the scent of freshly made waffles and blueberry syrup:

“What’s that smell, Monica, what are you... oh.” She stops, noticing Carol standing with a ladle in her hand over the waffle maker having put the drawer back, looking all innocent.

 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Questions Maria, giving Carol her best you’re-in-trouble-now stare.

“Waffles,” says Carol sheepishly, holding out the plate, hoping to divert Maria’s attention. Her waffles _are_ good after all.

Maria rolls her eyes, but sits down at the table, feigning resignation.

“Hey, don’t try that with me,” says Carol noticing Maria’s expression. “You know you love my waffles. You can’t resist them!”

“She’s got you there, mum,” said Monica, grinning. “Weren’t you saying just a couple weeks ago how you wished you could make them like Auntie Carol when you tried to make them?”

Maria opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out.

“She burnt hers, by the way,” added Monica, looking at Carol.

“And you say _I’m_ a disaster in the kitchen.”

“You are,” quips Maria, finally recovering the power of speech.

“I guess you don’t want the waffles then?” Teases Carol. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Monica and I will be able to eat them all anyway.”

“Hey, hey, I never said I wouldn’t eat them,” protested Maria, picking up her cutlery.

“Hah, I knew it!” Exclaimed Carol triumphantly, bashing the table with her fist, sending a few sparks flying.

“ _Please_ try not to burn down the kitchen this time, Carol.” Says Maria, somewhat exasperatedly.

“I can’t make any promises,” replies Carol smiling at the two people she cares about most in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated x


End file.
